Nevada County, Arkansas
Nevada County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of 2010, the population was 8,997. The county seat is Prescott. Nevada County is Arkansas's 63rd county, formed on March 20, 1871, and named after the state of Nevada because of the perceived similarity between their physical shapes; the Arkansas county's shape roughly follows the same outline as the state's boundary when inverted. In contrast with the name of the state, the local pronunciation for the southwestern Arkansas county is "nuh-VAY-duh". It is an alcohol prohibition or dry county. Nevada County is part of the Hope Micropolitan Statistical Area. Dorcheat Bayou, a 122-mile stream, begins in Nevada County. It flows south into Columbia County and then Webster Parish, Louisiana, and empties into Lake Bistineau. In the 19th century, the bayou was navigable for three to six months by steamboat from Bistineau to Minden. It is now popular for fishing and natural beauty. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.87%) is land and (or 0.13%) is water. The county is bounded on the north by the Little Missouri River, a branch of the Ouachita River, and drained by several tributaries of that stream and of Red River. Nevada County is alternately considered as part of the greater regions of South Arkansas or Southwest Arkansas. Major highways * Interstate 30 * U.S. Highway 67 * U.S. Highway 278 * U.S. Highway 371 * Highway 19 * Highway 24 * Highway 32 * Highway 51 * Highway 53 Adjacent counties *Clark County (northeast) *Ouachita County (east) *Columbia County (south) *Lafayette County (southwest) *Hempstead County (west) *Pike County (northwest) Demographics 2012 Estimate }} data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 9,955 people, 3,893 households, and 2,721 families residing in the county. The population density was 16 people per square mile (6/km²). There were 4,751 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 66.90% White, 31.18% Black or African American, 0.38% Native American, 0.06% Asian, 0.85% from other races, and 0.62% from two or more races. 1.52% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,893 households out of which 31.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.90% were married couples living together, 14.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.10% were non-families. 27.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county the population was spread out with 25.20% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 26.10% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 16.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 94.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,962, and the median income for a family was $33,095. Males had a median income of $27,888 versus $17,920 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,184. About 18.30% of families and 22.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.00% of those under age 18 and 27.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Census designated place *Reader Townships http://www.census.gov/geo/www/maps/DC10_GUBlkMap/cousub/dc10blk_st05_cousub.html#N * Alabama * Albany * Boughton * Caney (Cale, Rosston) * Emmet (Emmet) * Georgia * Jackson * Leake * Missouri (Prescott) * Parker (Bodcaw) * Redland * Taylor (Willisville) * Union (Bluff City, CDP Reader) See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Nevada County, Arkansas References Category:Counties of Arkansas Category:Nevada County, Arkansas Category:Hope micropolitan area Category:1871 establishments in Arkansas